Television line transformers frequently have divided secondaries, that is, secondaries which are subdivided into sections, connected by rectifier diodes. These transformers, particularly when used as line transformers in TV apparatus, are supplied at the primary with signals of line frequency, and then provide the anode voltage for the TV electron gun, image tube at the secondary. Line transformers in which the secondaries are subdivided and connected by diodes are referred to as "diode-split" transformers. The voltages induced in the partial secondary windings or winding sections add in the form of a voltage doubler or voltage multiplier until the desired high voltage is reached. The stray or leakage capacitances within the transformer and particularly the stray capacitances of the partial windings with respect to a reference voltage act as intermediate storage capacities for the portions of the voltages which are being added.
Transformers of this type have a disadvantage in that they have poor regulation. As a voltage source, they have a comparatively high inherent or internal resistance. Changes in loading which may occur thus lead to changes in output voltage. Applied to a TV system, instability of the format of the resulting image may occur. Changes in loading often are the consequence of changes in beam current.